Wood-burning stoves are sometimes provided with an electric blower to improve the circulation of heated air from the stove into the room. Many wood-burning stoves in use today have such blowers, but have no thermostatic means for blower control, that is, no means to insure that the blower operates only when the furnace is at a suitable heating temperature. Absent such control, the blower will circulate cool air when the fire has just been started and also when the fire is out, unless it is manually turned off.